


Waverly and Nicole in High School

by ninthdimension



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, WayHaught Au, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthdimension/pseuds/ninthdimension
Summary: Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught are high school students who have biology together. One day Waverly catches Nicole staring at her and from there on they start to build a relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Grade 11 is the most stressful time for any high school student as all your marks count towards university and everyone is evaluating you. For Waverly Earp, this meant that she had to be perfect at everything she had done this year. She was never late to class and was always prepared for everything, and by everything, she was prepared for anything.

Waverly’s first class was Biology 30, she sat down next to her friends and took out all of her materials for that class. She looked back to see if the rest of her classmates were in class and while she was scanning the room she caught Nicole Haught staring at her from her seat. Nicole quickly cut her staring and flipped open her notebook. This wasn’t the first time Waverly had caught Nicole staring at her in bio class. Waverly knew this wasn’t a casual stare, she started to think that maybe Nicole liked her or something but she didn’t even know if Nicole was queer. Waverly, had come out as bisexual to only a few close friends and her older sister, Wynonna. She knew that she liked girls but she had never been in a relationship with one. She had recently broken up with her longtime boyfriend Champ who was a grade older than her. 

Waverly turned to her friend Stephanie and poked her, “Hey Steph, do you know if that girl back there, Nicole is queer or something?” Stephanie looked at Waverly as if she was insane.

“Waverly why would I know? Also, you can do so much better like I think Matt in grade 12 might like you.” 

“Don’t say that! You don’t even know her! Also, ew! Matt and I would never work.” Waverly looked back at Nicole to see that no one was sitting with her. She had headphones in and was clearly drawing in her notebook. Waverly got up with her stuff in her hand and went over to Nicole. 

“Waves, where are you going?” Steph shouted, which caught Nicole’s attention. She looked up to see Waverly standing in front of her, she tried to say something but she was so caught up in Waverly’s beauty that she just stared at Waverly with her mouth open. 

“Hey! Do you mind if I start sitting with you from now on?” Waverly really hoped Nicole would agree or that would be super embarrassing for her.

“Oh yeah for sure. Here I’ll move my stuff so you can sit.” Nicole didn’t understand how someone like Waverly Earp would want to talk to her. Nicole completely forgot to close her notebook which had a little scribble of Waverly’s name with a heart drawn around it in the corner of her notebook. Waverly tried not to look at her drawings but when she saw her name it caught her attention.

“Um sorry to be invasive but why is my name scribbled in your notebook?” Waverly asked. Nicole had this horrified look on her face. She gulped and tried to speak but nothing would come out. She took a deep breath while closing her eyes trying to act normal.

“Okay well, I’m going to be honest with you, Waverly. I’ve had this huge crush on you since the beginning of grade 10 and I don’t even know if you’re like into that kind of stuff and we only have bio together so I never had the opportunity to talk to you. I just… wow, you’re so beautiful and every time I see you I swear my heart starts to beat 10x faster.”

At the moment Nicole could tell that she maybe overshared a little bit. Waverly couldn’t help but smile. Her face actually kind of hurt from smiling so wide.

“Nicole, that’s actually so sweet. I wish you had come talked to me sooner but I understand how scary that can be and I was also in a relationship. By the way, I’m bisexual which is good because I was actually wondering if you were gay.”

“Oh, super gay!” Nicole said as she deeply exhaled. “I hope you’re not weirded out or something.” Nicole quietly said trying not to gaze at Waverly.

“Why would I be weirded out? Here’s my number, text me whenever! I’d like to get to know you more!” Waverly wrote her number next to her name where the scribble with the heart was. 

The bell rang for block 2 and Waverly said a quick goodbye to Nicole as she wasn’t going to be late to her next class. Nicole stood there watching Waverly exit the classroom. She was in shock, the most beautiful girl in the whole entire world talked to her and gave her, her number today. Nicole couldn’t concentrate the rest of the school day as she was thinking of ways to text Waverly. She didn’t want to be creepy but she also wanted to smooth so maybe hopefully she could ask Waverly out one day. 

Nicole watched the clock until it hit 3:30 pm. She bolted out of her international politics class and went to her locker. Compared to the other girls her locker was very plain and she only kept her basketball stuff and school materials in it. She usually loved her basketball practices after school but today she just wanted to go straight home and text Waverly but she knew that Coach would get mad if she didn’t show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole run into each other after school.

Chapter 2:  
“Hey, Haught how’s it going?” Dolls said as he was tying his shoes. 

“Dude you’re not going to believe what happened. Waverly fricking Earp gave me her number today and she told me that she’s bisexual and was actually wondering if I was gay.” Nicole couldn’t even believe she just said that sentence as she only saw this happening in her dreams. 

“AHH Haught good for you dude!” Dolls and Nicole had been best friends since the 3rd grade so he knew Nicole and she didn’t get excited over some ordinary person. 

“Alright team, let’s begin with the 3-man weave! Haught, Dolls, and Holiday you can start first!”  
Basketball practice was slower than ever. As soon as coach blew his final whistle Nicole was out of the gym and in the changing room. She quickly got changed and ran to her locker to drop off her stuff. She had forgotten that Waverly had Latin club that day and Nicole’s practice ended at the same time as Latin club. Just Nicole’s luck, the room that held Latin club was right next to her locker. She tried to be quiet while putting her stuff in her locker but Waverly saw Nicole as she was closing up the room. 

“Hey, stranger! I didn’t know you’d be here this late.”

“Oh, I actually had basketball practice.”

“Of course, you’re on the basketball team! How could I forget!” Waverly started to walk closer to Nicole’s locker.

“Yeah well it’s co-ed which is fun because I get to play with Dolls.” Nicole locked up her locker and started to walk with Waverly to her locker which happened to be only 10 lockers down from hers.

“Where did you park?” Asked Nicole hoping that Waverly would want to walk with Nicole to their cars.

“I’m actually walking home today!”

“It’s pretty dark out right now, can I drive you home?” Nicole nervously asked. 

“That’d be perfect, thanks, Nicole.” They walked outside to Nicole’s car, Nicole took Waverly’s bag and put it in her trunk with her bag and opened the passenger side door for Waverly. She got in and started to drive towards Waverly’s neighborhood which was south of their high school. 

As they pull up to Waverly’s house they see Wynonna and Gus out on their porch screaming at each other. 

“Oh no. Not again. I hate having to be home when they're screaming their heads off at each other.” Waverly says as she sighs. Nicole makes a bold move and continues driving. She starts to head towards her house. 

“Nicole? Where are we going, my house was back there?”

“I’m taking you to my house. My parents are in Calgary visiting my brother so it won’t be a problem.”

“No, I-I don’t want to be trouble.”

“It’ll be fun!” Nicole pulls up into her driveway and lets Waverly out. She grabs their bags and opens the front door. 

“Your house is so... you, Nicole.” 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No, I mean the plainness and sports stuff on your walls.”

“Ha yeah, my dad’s really into hockey. Um, I’m going to put our stuff upstairs. Help yourself to something to eat or drink in the kitchen.” When Nicole enters her room, she puts her bag and Waverly’s bag in a corner. She’s freaking out. She thought that today she’d text Waverly not actually spend the night with her. She knew what she did was right as Waverly stated that she hated being home while Wynonna and Gus were fighting. 

“Holy shit! Where’s Waverly going to sleep?” Nicole said out loud. She knew that Waverly couldn’t sleep in her brother’s room as it was just gross and her parent's room is like off boundaries. 

“I guess I’ll just sleep on the ground tonight.” She thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly hang in Nicole's room

Chapter 3:  
“Hey!” Waverly says as she’s standing in Nicole’s doorway.

“Oh hi. I-I um was just seeing where I can set up a place to sleep on the ground.”

“I’m fine with any place on the floor.”

“No no no, you can sleep in my bed. I want you to be comfortable.”

“Are you crazy Nicole? It’s your house, sleep in your own bed.”

“Waverly no. I’m really fine with sleeping on the floor. I think I cleaned it recently.” 

Waverly laughed when Nicole said she thinks she cleaned it recently.

“Okay well, I guess we’ll just share your bed,” Waverly said without hesitating.

“Oh, um okay yeah.” Nicole’s heart was pounding so hard she could swear Waverly could hear it. 

“I really appreciate you letting me stay over. I really do dislike being in that negative environment while everyone’s fighting.”

Nicole just smiled at Waverly and got out one of her t-shirts and a pair of shorts and handed it to Waverly. Nicole showed Waverly where her bathroom was and went back to her room to get changed. She turned on her tv and saw that Supergirl was on. She didn’t really like the show but she loved the two characters Maggie and Alex. Nicole laid back in her bed and continued to watch the show.

Waverly changed into Nicole’s clothing which was a little big for her but she loved it as oversized shirts were her favorite thing. Waverly’s phone starts to ring and Waverly sees that Wynonna is calling. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Waves, where the hell are you?”

“I texted Gus and said that I’m spending the night at Nicole’s.”

“Nicole Haught?”

“Yeah, I actually think I kind of like her. I only started talking to her today but I have this good feeling you know?”

“Okay whatever, just be safe. Don’t forget that we have people coming over Sunday so If you’re going to spend your Saturday with Nicole just make sure to be home on Sunday.”

“Alright, I love you Wynonna, Night.”

“I love you too, baby girl.” Waverly hangs up and walks back to Nicole’s room. She sees Nicole watching tv so she slides into her bed and watches it with her. 

Nicole was practically going to fall off the bed as she was lying on the very edge. She didn’t want to make Waverly uncomfortable which was a priority for her. 

“Gosh Nicole, just lay close to me. I’m not going to bite.” Waverly says with a little laugh. Nicole scoots over towards Waverly still leaving a good amount of space between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls calls Nicole while Nicole and Waverly were dosing off.

Chapter 4:  
Waverly breaks the silence. 

“Nicole… why do you like me?”

“Why do I like you? Why wouldn’t I like you’re just so smart and outgoing and you’re just so beautiful.” Nicole had no issue saying these things as she truly admired everything about Waverly.

Waverly lays on her side so she can look at Nicole. She wasn’t the type of person who fell for people fast but with Nicole, she felt like she had known her forever and she clearly started to develop some feelings for Nicole. She had always found Nicole attractive but they never talked and she had been in a relationship with Champ but now she was glad that she was spending time with Nicole.

“So, tomorrow do you have any plans?” Nicole asked.

“No, I was actually wondering if you wanted to just hang out together since I’m like already here.”

“Yeah for sure! I heard there’s this great movie playing tomorrow afternoon. Do you want to go see that?”

“YES! I love watching movies and it’ll be great as it’s fall weather.”

“Great, it’ll be fun then.” 

Waverly laid on her back again, staring at Nicole’s ceiling. While the both of them were dosing of Nicole’s phone rang. They both opened their eye’s quickly. Nicole leaned to her nightstand to see that Dolls was calling her.

“I’m so sorry Waverly its Dolls.”

Nicole got out of bed and went out into the hall way.

“Bro wanna hang tomorrow? Dolls said.

“I can’t, I’m actually going to be with Waverly tomorrow.”

“Dude wait what just happened. Did you just say you’re going to be with Waverly tomorrow?”

“Yeah, she’s actually kind of in my bed right now.”

“Nicole... are you and Waverly… you know?’

“OMG NO! She’s staying over because Wynonna and Gus are fighting.”

“Ohhh I see, don’t mess this up. Like you’ve had this thing for Waverly for like a year so… how are you feeling about all of this?”

“I WON’T MESS UP! I don’t know what to feel like I really like her and she’s literally in my bedroom and everything just went by extremely quickly.”

Waverly could hear everything Nicole was saying. She couldn’t help but smile but she did agree that everything was going by really quickly, like for god’s sake she was in Nicole’s bed, wearing Nicole’s clothing, and sleeping next to Nicole. She knew that she had to take things slow and really get to know Nicole. Nicole hung up the phone and went back into her bedroom. 

“Why was Dolls calling you this late?”

“Oh, he just wanted to see if I wanted to hang out with him tomorrow but I told him I couldn’t as I’m busy with you,” Nicole said with a smile on her face. She slipped into bed and faced Waverly.

“Okay well I think I’m going to sleep,” Waverly said as she quickly turned her back to Nicole and closed her eyes. 

Nicole was confused. She didn’t know what she did wrong or if she was being paranoid because Waverly ended the conversation really quickly. Nicole decided not to think about it that much and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly enjoy their Saturday together.

Chapter 5:  
Nicole opens her eyes to see that it’s 10 am. She usually never sleeps in this much as her mom always wakes her up at 7:30 am on weekends but since her parents weren’t home she didn’t have anyone to wake her up. Nicole looks over to see that Waverly isn’t lying next to her. She gets up and heads downstairs. As she walks down she can smell pancakes and when she turns into the kitchen she sees Waverly making pancakes and eggs.

“Hey, you didn’t have to make breakfast,” Nicole said as she sat down at the table. Waverly didn’t hear Nicole come in so she jumped a little when Nicole spoke.

“You let me stay over so of course, I had to make you breakfast. Coffee or Tea?”

“Coffee would be great,” Nicole said as she watched Waverly.

“Here you go. I hope you like the pancakes, I may have burnt them a little bit,” Waverly said with a little laugh.  
They both enjoy their breakfast and go upstairs to get dressed. Nicole waited for Waverly to get ready which felt like forever but it was totally worth it. Once Waverly was ready they got into Nicole’s car and drove down to the movie theater. They walk in to see that it isn’t busy at all but to be fair Purgatory was a small town. 

“So, what movie are we going to see?” Waverly says as she’s picking out candy.

“I believe it is called “First Girl I Loved” I hear it’s great!” Nicole picks up a bag of popcorn and a drink for herself and Waverly. They walk into the theater and there are only a couple of people seated. They choose the very top left corner of the theater and settle down.

“There should be way more people here today.” Nicole quietly says to Waverly.

“Why?”

“Well, this movie is a film festival film which makes it special.”

“Nicole, you know many people in purgatory don’t appreciate art so I understand that it isn’t very packed.”

“That’s stupid. Honestly if like Spider-Man or something was playing it would be so busy.”

“You’re right but hey at least we’re here watching it.”

Nicole looks at Waverly and smiles at her. The movie starts and both girls focus their attention on the film. Waverly would occasionally glance at Nicole and would see her so concentrated on the movie it started to become extremely cute to her. She didn’t want to go fast but she saw Nicole’s hand on the arm rest and decided to put her hand next to hers. Nicole looked down to see that Waverly was slowly moving her hand towards hers. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach move. Once Waverly’s hand touched Nicole’s, Nicole just grabbed onto Waverly’s hand and held it smiling at Waverly. Waverly was a little shocked as she didn’t think Nicole would actually hold her hand. They sat there for a while hand in hand and enjoyed the movie. Once the movie ended they took a stroll through downtown.

“I’m kind of starving, want to stop here and eat?” Nicole said to Waverly.

“Yeah, that’d actually be perfect.”

They went inside and ordered two burgers with fries and sat at a booth together. 

“This is hitting the spot,” Nicole says as she’s admiring her burger. 

“I can tell that you like it, Waverly replies laughing at Nicole. They finish eating and get into Nicole’s car.  
“It’s 7:30 pm, where do you want to go now? Do you want me to drop you off home?”

“I told Wynonna I’d be home around 12, so if you want to we can go to the lookout point that sees all of Purgatory.” 

“Okay yeah!” They drive east of the restaurant for around 30 minutes until reaching the lookout point. They got out of Nicole’s car and sat on top of Nicole’s hood looking out onto all of Purgatory. 

“Even though Purgatory is an extremely ugly town this view makes it look incredible,” Waverly says looking at Nicole.

“Not as incredible as you,” Nicole says realizing that she sounded super lame. Waverly smiled and moved closer to Nicole. She shivered which caught Nicole’s attention. It was starting to become very cold as it was fall so Nicole took off her jacket and gave it to Waverly.

“No Nicole it’s too cold.”

“It’s fine, here I’ll be right back.” Nicole always kept a blanket in her trunk as Dolls always got cold in her car. She came back with one and wrapped it around herself and Waverly which brought them very close to each other. Waverly couldn’t help herself by snuggling herself into Nicole. Waverly’s warmth felt amazing to Nicole, she tilted her head and put it on top of Waverly’s as she held her. Her heart was racing but she tried to stay calm.

“Waverly… I really like spending time with you. Today and yesterday have probably been the most fun I’ve had in months.”

“I’ve enjoyed being with you too,” Waverly said lifting her head so she could look at Nicole. Waverly and Nicole just looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Nicole wanted to kiss Waverly so bad at the moment but she didn’t want to come on fast so she continued to admire Waverly. Waverly was waiting for Nicole to do something but when she saw that Nicole was admiring her, her heart stopped. From then on, she knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Nicole even though they were still in grade 11. Nicole took a deep breath.

“Screw it.” She said looking at Waverly’s lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole kiss.

Without processing what Nicole had said, Waverly’s lips were pressed against Nicole’s. Her mouth was so warm, Nicole’s lips were softer than Waverly could have imagined. Nicole pulled back to look at Waverly but Waverly pulled Nicole back into their kiss. Nicole was taken by surprise but she enjoyed every minute of it. 

“Wow,” Nicole said as Waverly released her from the kiss. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for over a year.” Waverly was taken by surprise. Had Nicole liked Waverly for this long? Waverly just enjoyed the view in front of her. The view being, of course, Nicole not the look out of Purgatory. They laid there together cuddled up in the blanket, Waverly pressed against Nicole’s warm body. 

“I don’t want this to end,” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s hair. Waverly moved her body even closer to Nicole, she was basically squishing herself but she loved it. Both Nicole and Waverly start to close their eyes and drift off. 

Waverly is awakened by her phone ringing loudly. She opens her eyes to see it’s dawn. 

“WAVERLY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I TOLD YOU, YOU HAD TO BE HERE WHEN THE GUESTS ARRIVED AND GUESS WHAT, THEY’RE HERE!” Wynonna screams.

“Omg, Wynonna I fell asleep with Nicole and I lost track of time. I…I’m so sorry.”

“Well, get your ass over here!”

“Wynonna, I can’t just leave Nicole here, she’d be upset.”

“Okay then wake up Haught and bring her here as well, she can meet the family.”

“NO Nonna, it’s too early, we literally had our first kiss a couple of hours ago.”

“Waverly, I’ve never seen someone fall for someone like you’ve fallen for Nicole. It’s early but she seems like a great gal and you clearly like her a lot so there is no issue with her meeting the family now, you guys can also be sappy and announce your relationship.”

“We haven’t even talked about a relationship but okay we’ll be there soon.”

Waverly hangs up to see Nicole gazing at her. 

“Morning, Waverly. I see we’re going to meet the family today.”

“Oh, Nicole you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Like you can just drop me off.”

“Waverly, I’ve liked you forever now and I want to be with you and let me meet your family.”

They look at each other while Waverly smiles and cups Nicole’s face. She gives Nicole a quick kiss and walks towards the car’s door. 

“Let’s go meet the family,” Waverly says as she grabs Nicole’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this fic for awhile I've been busy! It's a short chapter but there's a lot to come in the future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlfriend. Girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IT'S ALMOST BEEN A YEAR!  
> PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO FUTURE UPDATES.
> 
> also, I suck at writing so please forgive me. This chapter is short bc I legit forgot the plot of this fic.

They arrive in front of Waverly’s aunt's house. They sit in Nicole’s car in silence as Waverly doesn’t know if this would be a smart idea. Nicole grabs Waverly’s hand and huffs.

“Waves, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you don’t want me to meet your family now, I understand, really I won’t take it personally.”

Waverly just stares at Nicole blankly. There are so many thoughts going through her mind and to make it more crowded, she can’t believe how beautiful and amazing Nicole is. Looking at Nicole somewhat clears her thoughts. 

“I want you to meet them, but they might be hard on you. I’m just worried.” Waverly breathes out.

“Baby, I promise you nothing bad will happen and if it does I’ll leave.”

Waverly nods and they get out of Nicole’s car. Hand in hand they walk into the house.

“Waves, I swear to whiskey... I will beat your ass the next time you stay out all night!” Wynonna shouted as she saw Waverly.

Nicole and Wynonna make eye contact. Nicole feels her heart drop to her stomach as she’s really meeting Waverly’s family after being will Waverly for less than a day. 

“Wynonna Earp. Badass older sister of Waverly Earp. I’ll kill you if you hurt my Waves.” Wynonna says as she sticks out her hand.

Nicole freezes. Not only is she meeting the family but they’re intimidating as hell. 

Nicole chokes out, “Pleasure to meet you Wynonna. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

 

“Oh yes you’re hot,” Someone says from afar. 

Willa. – This is what worried Waverly. Her oldest sister was a flirt and always threw herself at Waverly’s and Wynonna’s boyfriends and now Waverly’s “unofficial” girlfriend. 

“Willa, this is Nicole.” Willa shakes Nicole’s hand and goes back into the living room. 

Waverly looks at Nicole and gives her a quick kiss. She drags her into the living room where her family members are gathered. 

“Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Nicole Haught.” Waverly proudly states without thinking.   
Keyword there- without thinking. Waverly and Nicole have never discussed their relationship and Waverly has just blurted out girlfriend in front of her family.

“Girlfriend?” Nicole says with a confused look.

“Shit,” Waverly screams inside her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like this fic, if so I'll continue adding chapters! 
> 
> \+ Sorry it's like super unedited


End file.
